Dont go
by VCLvcl123
Summary: My first Firefly fic. Set after the season finale and before the movie. Inara is leaving in a couple days and Mal cant bring himself to tell her to stay...Until he sees her that night, and everything changes. One shot.


**This is my first firefly fic so please let me know how it is. **

**It's set after the season finale and before the movie. One Shot.**

**Please Review. **

* * *

Mal sat up in his bed and looked around the small room he called his own. Something about it felt off. It felt cold. The whole ship had lately, but only to him. He didn't understand why. He didn't know what was going on. He was feeling things he would really rather not feel. It was because of her. He knew that but he wouldn't admit it to himself. It was because she was packing, and would be leaving soon. He didn't want to face it. He thought if maybe he acted like he didn't care he wouldn't. But that was stupid. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He knew what he should do… what he really wanted to do. He just didn't know how to do it.

… …. .. . …. ….

Inara couldn't fall asleep. Not knowing that she would be leaving Serenity in two days. Not knowing that she would be leaving him… for good. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't gotten much sleep this past week and she seemed to be getting less as they got closer to her destination.

She thought about everyone trying to convince her not to go, except for him. They seemed to come in one after another after finding out. Of course Kaylee was first. She didn't want to leave the girl, but she needed to get away from here. Or at least, she thought she did. River, surprisingly, came to her second. Zoe was next, followed by Wash, then Book, then Simon, then Jayne. She had waited almost all night that night for Mal, but he didn't come. This made her want to leave even more. Knowing that he didn't even care enough to try and convince her to stay. But why would he? He shouldn't. She wasn't a part of his crew; she was just a companion… a whore.

She hated when he called her that but she hated even more how much it affected her. She tried to think about the things he did that infuriated her. Maybe then she would want to actually leave. She hates how he enters her shuttle without knocking, and how he's always getting them in dangerous situations, and how he's always coming back with a new bullet hole, and how much she worries when he's gone, and that she cried when he slept with Nandi, and how much she lo…. She stopped herself mid thought. She wouldn't think it because that would be admitting it, and she wasn't ready for that. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn't want to cry, to show weakness, but just thinking about him with any other woman made her feel things she didn't want to.

… … … … .

He had tried and failed and falling back asleep. No matter what he did he couldn't get his mind off her. He slowly climbed the ladder out of his room and walked to the dining area. He was surprised to see that the light was on and hoped to find River. For some reason, he knew he could talk to the girl and she wouldn't judge him about Inara. Why the others thought they should was beyond him. He wasn't so lucky. When he entered the kitchen he found the last person he wanted to see, Inara. She turned to him, and the sad look on her face seemed to get even sadder. For a moment, they just stared at each other before she broke away.

"I was just leaving." She said, hurrying to the door opposite him.

"Inara wait." He said catching her attention. She did not turn back to look at him however. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He hated to see her look so sad. She turned to look at him and he noticed a stray tear flow down her cheek. He had the strange urge to wipe it away.

"Nothing." She said her voice almost a whisper. She turned to leave again but he stopped her, this time by approaching her and grabbing her arm.

"There is something… tell me." He said. She wouldn't look at him when she spoke but his eyes were glued to her. He didn't realize it but his hand still held her arm.

"Please Mal, just drop it."

….. ….. ….. ….

She hadn't expected anyone to be awake, especially him. She thought she would be safe to relax in the kitchen, but she was wrong. She tried to leave but he wouldn't let her. Then he touched her, gently with his hand, trying to stop her. It was as if a jolt of electricity went through her. His hand felt warm on her skin. Then he did something that shocked her more than just his closeness. He wiped away her tear, his hand lingering momentarily, caressing her cheek.

"Nara, I want to help." He was so stubborn, but so sweet. He certainly did have his moments. But this made things harder for her, more painful.

"I'm fine. Really. I just need to… to finish packing." Finally she looked up at his face. His eyes were full of concern and confusion. He looked like he was trying to decide something. Like he had an inner battle going on. He locked his eyes with hers before he spoke.

"Don't." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't go." He said and she felt her heart warm a little bit. Was Malcom Reynolds asking her to stay?

"What do you…?" She didn't get to finish before his lips smashed against hers. At first she hesitated before giving herself over to the kiss. It felt warm and like something she couldn't quite put her finger on. What was first slow and tentative changed with a fiery explosion. His tongue traced her lip and she opened her mouth eagerly. His hands went from her cheeks to her hair and then down to her waist, holding her close. Her own hands had found their way up to his hair. They both pulled away, breathless. He looked down at her, his eyes dark.

"Stay here. Stay with me Inara." He said. She thought about what had happened and what he was saying.

"Okay." She said. "I'll stay here, on Serenity." She said and then she realized what else the kiss felt like. It felt like home. Before anything else could be said his lips were on hers once more.


End file.
